Petlings
Petlings are small bundles of fluff that players can buy in order to have a pet for their pet. They were introduced to Pet Society in February 2010, and can be purchased at the Outdoor Store. You can only raise one petling (from baby-stage to adulthood) at a time. You can only own 20 petlings at this time. Petling Basics Once you purchase a petling, it goes into your inventory. At home, you can pull your petling out of your inventory and release it into any room of your house. The first thing you must do is feed your petling. A bubble will appear over their head requesting one of their four foods that they will eat. Drag that food from your chest and drop onto the petling to feed it. A box will come up, asking you to name your new petling; names cannot be changed once they're entered as of this time. Your pet is now a baby. It will make the sad face when hungry. Petlings take three days to grow up, getting slightly larger each day. Once they are completely grown you can then sell your pet. You can feed the petling any food item in your inventory, but only the food the petling is requesting will satisfy it. Petling's are very picky and they can change what they want. It's like people are saying I'm not made out of money. Petlings come in many different colors with a variety of different appendages to make each petling almost unique. Eyes, ears, tails and legs can all vary from petling to petling and are randomly assigned to your petling when you buy it. If you are not satisfied with the appearance of your petling, Petling Biscuits can be fed to your petling to change its color. Each biscuit is colored to correspond to the color your petling would become upon eating. If you hate the appendages/eyes/body shape, then you have two options: 1) feed a Petling Makeover Potion to your pet -- this will give you a new randomly chosen pet shape. 2) Sell your petling and buy a new one. If your petling goes for three days without food, it will run away. Once your petling has run away, you can either pay a coin fee of 200 coins per petling lost to have it retrieved, or post a status update to your Facebook feed to have your friends find it for you. Putting your petling into your inventory does not prevent it from running away. Petling Types Normal Coin Petlings Petling kitten.jpg|Petling Cat|link=Petling Cat Petling dog.jpg|Petling Dog|link=Petling Dog Petling coyate.jpg|Petling coyote|link=Petling Coyote Petling lion.jpg|Petling Lion|link=Petling Lion Petling skunk.jpg|Petling Skunk|link=Petling Skunk Petling donkey.jpg|Petling Donkey|link=Petling Donkey Petling triceratops.jpg|Petling Triceratops|link=Petling Triceratops Petling Leopard.png|Petling Leopard|link=Petling Leopard Cash Petlings Petling_alien.png|Petling Alien|link=Petling Alien Petling_bear.png|Petling Bear (Removed)|link=Petling Bear petling_bunny.png|Petling Bunny|link=Petling Bunny petling_dragon.png|Petling Dragon|link=Petling Dragon Petling_hippogriff.png|Petling Hippogriff|link=Petling Hippogriff Petling Lamb.png|Petling Lamb (Removed)|link=Petling Lamb petling_monkey.png|Petling Monkey (Removed)|link=Petling Monkey petling_pegasus.png|Petling Pegasus (Removed)|link=Petling Pegasus Petling pig.png|Petling Pig|link=Petling Pig Petling_pony.png|Petling Pony|link=Petling Pony petling_reindeer.png|Petling Reindeer (Removed)|link=Petling Reindeer Petling Tiger.png|Petling Tiger (Removed)|link=Petling Tiger Petling_turtle.png|Petling Turtle|link=Petling Turtle Petunicorn.jpg|Petling Unicorn (Removed)|link=Petling Unicorn wwf_petling_panda.png|WWF Petling Panda|link=WWF Petling Panda Little puppy petling.jpg|Little Puppy Petling|link=Little Puppy Petling Questions & Answers Q: '''Where should I put my pet? : '''A: Anywhere, but the first room is the one most people see -- if you put your pet anywhere else, it may be ignored. It's easy to forget to feed your petling if it's in a room where you do not visit often. Q: How do I feed my petling? : A''': To feed your petling, you need to drop the food on top of their head. Note that you will need to feed them what they ask for - a bubble will appear over their head and they will run around looking worried until you feed them. If you give them food other than what they are asking for, they will eat it but not be satisfied. Here's a helpful hint. Feed the petling from it's tail so your pet won't eat it. '''Q: My pet came out dark blue / pink / orange / black / brown / green. I hate the color. What can I do? : A: There are several solutions to your problem. You can sell the pet when he/she is full-grown. It makes the game realistic by saying, in real life if your pet wasn't the colour you wanted it to be, you wouldn't sell it because it is very cute and also cheap. You can also change your pet's color. As a worst case scenario, you can stop feeding your pet. When your pet runs away, do not post any missing messages and you will eventually lose the pet. Note: The petling will always be there when it runs away. You can not feed it for 2 years and it will still be there. Q: How can I change my pet’s color? : A: '''You go to the garden store and purchase a biscuit in the color you would like your pet to turn in to. The biscuit requires Playfish Cash. Note that the body parts cannot be changed. You can also get biscuits from the daily wheel once you have logged in 5 days in a row. This has been removed. '''Q: What can I do with my petling? : A''': At the moment, not much. Your pet will not interact with the petling. As a player, you can pick up your petling and move it or throw it around the room. The pet's tongue sticks out when being dropped or throwed. The pet will walk and sleep sometimes but mostly it will jump and play. This will probally be updated in the future. It makes the game realistic by saying that if you had a pet, you would play with it because you're bored. : '''Q: Can I have more than one petling? : '''A: '''You can have up to 20 petlings. However, you must wait until your current one grows to its full size before you can buy another. : Trivia *Petlings are almost similar as petpet in Neopets, which means your pet's pet. Even an owner's pet can have its own pet. *Tiger petling is also a WWF Item. In-game description: Playfish donates 10% of the purhase price of each WWF item to World Wildlife Fund to help protect the nature. Learn more at worldwildlife.org *The coyote petling was released because of Wild West week. Oddly, wildwest week in Pet Society was released after Restaurant City's wildwest week. *The Tiger petling is the first non-existant petling by now, at 14th March 2010. It is also one of the quickest items to be in the last week in store. *There is an accident now with Petlings. Some Pet Society users said their petlings were shrinking... or you can say the adult petling become into a small petling... But, this shrinking petlings aren't eating anything. This is because they ate magic food or you didn't feed them each day. That's why they are shrinking. Pets wont eat while shrinked but you can still sell it. *If your petling walks and you grab it try bringing it to the chest icon but don't put it in. It will walk. Put it on a pet bed or a platform and it will walk in place until you throw it or until you press chest. This is easier to do when the pet is hungry. Or it might go to sleep. If your pet walks to slow and you grab it it will sleep but when you put it back it will look mad and stop whatever it's doing until it is ready to play. *If your petling jumps to sleep and lands far from where it jumped it will look angry. *The pet looks wherever your mouse moves. *If you wake the petling up from sleep when you are in your chest, it won't move it's head, making them look like their mad at you. *If you press the chest while your petling is sleeping it will stay asleep, but will stand up and sleep and won't open it's eyes or move. *The petling also scratches. If you press chest while it is scratching it will have weird closed eyes. *Once you press chest or wardrobe, it will stop whatever it is doing and just stand. The only way for them to move is put them in and take them back out or going into another room and then back in again or feed it effect away *It will stick it's tongue when coming down. *If the pet is sticking out it's tongue and you press chest it will stay like that unless you click on it. It will stop moving. *You can't move your friends petlings around. *When it says "Sorry you have the max number of pets. You will have to sell one or give them to friend before you can buy more." You can't actually give them only sell them. Category:Gameplay